


Blissful Taste

by villrdreki



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Swap AU, Deep throat, Dildos, Dominating, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Orgasms, Riding, Smut, Throat Fucking, Younger!Tadashi, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villrdreki/pseuds/villrdreki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi likes when his throat is abused and Hiro is obviously happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



"Tadashi....." a little moan escaped the older Hamadas throat as he continued to buck his hips. "Thats it Tadashi, open your mouth, stick out your tonuge more.. thats it" he mumbled growling happily. "Good boy, don't stop sucking" Hiro hips continued to thrust into his younger brothers mouth. He grunted and groaned loving the feeling of his brother. Tadashi on the other hand was whimpering and gripping onto his brothers legs, he couldn't stop cumming from the abuse he was getting from Hiro, at first he hated that his brother shoved his cock down his throat but now. He did it on purpose, getting in trouble making hiro angry only to have the delecious cock down his throat.

Tadashi sucked obediantly as he bobbed his head up and down. Hiro keened happily as he ran his fingers through Tadashis short hair. he wish there was more to grab. At oh well he did have a nice face to keep fucking. He loved when he hit the back of Tadashis throat to get his brother to groan and eyes rolled back into his head. Fuck that was so hot. The vibrations from the youngers vocal cords upon his length was maddening and it always brought him closer.

Hiro suddenly pulled out holding his hair "Uh! No you're going to make me explode in you.... not yet. I should make you work for it" he smirked putting Tadashi down pulling out a thick Dildo from the webside 'bad dragon' it was one of the Dragon cocks from there. He put it on the ground and sat on the bed.

Tadashi took it and then blushes taking off his pants. He puts the dildo on the ground as he held it in place. Whimpering he pours lube on it that Hiro just tossed towards him. Tadashi even lubes his hole as he slowly lowers himself, hes so use to stretching already but when it started to hit part way it stretched oddly and he shivered as he felt the animal like fake cock into his ass. Arching he whimpered as it brushed his prostate. Once all the way he started to bounce as the lube was making lewd noises. Fuck. 

Continued he bounced up and down as Hiro started to slowly stroke himself, He then walked over and yanekd his brothers head and shoved him all the way down his throat. Tadashi of course gagged but he whimpered as he continued to bounce mroe and more. The heat pooling into Tadashis belly as he screams releasing all of his cum all over the floor.

Hiro would be close, very close he then started to really face fuck his little brother. More and more then suddenly he roared out cumming hard into his brothers throat. Panting he grinned "Good boy" Tadashi gulped every last drop. 

The next thing Tadashi remebered was that dildo stretched with his brothers cock before he passed out in bliss.


End file.
